infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Conduits
A Conduit in inFamous is a person with superhuman abilities or the ability to develop them, either active since birth, gradually developed, or "awakened" from exposure to the explosion of the Ray Sphere. Conduits usually also possess a degree of enhanced physical strength, endurance, durability, and reflexes. Cole MacGrath is the most well-known Conduit; after the explosion he gained a wide variety of electrical superpowers. However, each of the three gangs he will face in Empire City has Conduits of their own. Defeating a Conduit will net Cole bonus experience, due to the difficulty of the task. In addition, taking a Conduit alive using Arc Restraint will give the Tough Collar bonus, while draining a Conduit with Bio Leech will yield a Dark Feast bonus. Reapers Reaper Conduits, strictly speaking, are the weakest variety, not having that much more health than their standard Reaper brethren. However, they are still a force to be reckoned with, especially if Cole's powers are still relatively un-upgraded. Reaper Conduits carry AKS-74Us, unlike every other Reaper, which carries an AK-47, although they also have the ability to teleport from place to place with no warning, making it difficult to get a hit in on them, and can send a powerful shockwave through the ground that will go straight through walls and cover, dealing moderate damage and knocking Cole to the ground.They also have the ability to change their appearance as seen in some side missions. Hanging from an object above the ground is the best way to avoid the shockwave, though they're still very accurate with their AKS-74Us. Sasha, the leader of the Reapers, is a very powerful Conduit herself. She has the ability to teleport, project bolts of energy, and can control the minds of others, inducing hallucinations or all out slavery, especially if the victim has been exposed to the Black Tar, her personal mind control agent. Dust Men The Conduits of the Dust Men do not seem to have gained any superhuman physical abilities at all, though they have apparently become super-intelligent, capable of making complex machines out of random trash. It is likely that it is they who made the armour and weaponry that the regular Dust Men arm themselves with. They come in two varieties: * The first type are incredibly massive men draped in several layers of trash armour, armed with rocket launchers. Although the powerful weapon is their main threat, their secondary ability is nothing to laugh at: this type of Conduit can dispense an infinite number of the Dust Men's signature garbage crabs, three at a time. Cole first encounters this type of Conduit when Zeke asks him to track down his "friend," Dwight so he can hook up with Dwight's sister. Unfortunately, Cole learns that Dwight was murdered by a Conduit and his crabs. * The second type are telekinetics who encase themselves in gigantic combat suits known as Golems, which have an amazing ability to soak up damage, as well as being armed with two shrapnel machine guns and a catapult which launches explosive garbage balls. Destroying a Golem will net you the Conduit Defeated bonus, and the pilot will often be ejected alive when the machine is destroyed, though this man will appear to be a normal Dust Man, and restraining him will only give the usual 'Live Capture' bonus instead of the Tough Collar bonus. Alden Tate, the leader of the Dust Men, is one of the most powerful Conduits known. He has immense psychokinetic abilities, allowing him to throw large objects such as cars and buses around with minimal effort, and can even manipulate garbage into a massive, nearly indestructible battle suit with just the power of his mind. First Sons The First Sons organization use Conduits to their advantage, just like the criminal gangs Cole faces earlier on. Like the Dust Men, the First Sons have two distinct kinds of Conduits. * The first variant of Conduits have the ability to project an aura around them that makes them appear to grow to roughly twenty feet in height, giving them phenomenal strength and the ability to go toe-to-toe with Golems. Their only defensive ability is the fact that the aura itself cannot take damage, so Cole must aim for their real body, suspended in the torso area of the aura. Ironically, despite being statistically the most powerful Conduits, these are the easiest superhumans to actually defeat; after taking a certain amount of damage, the aura will falter and the Conduit will fall to the ground, get up, and extend the aura again. It is a simple matter for Cole to run up to them before they stand up again and either Arc Restrain them or use Bio Leech. * The second kind of First Son Conduit dresses in a similar uniform to the first kind, though their abilities are totally different. This kind of Conduit has the ability to become mostly invisible, leaving nothing but a slight distortion as any indication of their location. This is their only ability, but it is a formidable one since they can sneak up on Cole with little detection and shoot him with their shotguns. Kessler, the leader of the First Sons and primary antagonist of the game, shares the same Conduit abilities as Cole: the manipulation of electricity, although Kessler is far more powerful than Cole, and can also teleport and pass on psychic visions to others through manipulating the electrical pulses of the brain. Non-Conduits Not all humans can develop super powers or acquire them from the the Ray Sphere. Most people fit into this category, as few citizens of Empire city developed abilities after The Blast, even though Empire City's population was over 1.4 million before the blast. An example of a failed use of the Ray Sphere by non-conduits is when Zeke Dunbar attempted to use on top of Alden's Tower. The Ray Sphere did not give Zeke powers, nor did it kill anyone. Kessler, via Dead Drops, confirmed that humans who are not Conduits cannot obtain powers. Trivia *The word "conduit" is sometimes used in the real world to refer to a person who channels something, for example, a medium is someone who channels the words of the dead. *A conduit is a general term for a means of conveying something from one location to another or between persons, strictly speaking. *There are no Pedestrian Conduits (although Reaper Conduits disguise themselves as them) category:Characters category:Conduits Category:Enemy Types